


truth and dare

by thir13enth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, and i am such trash for doing so, are the ultimate trope for this ship that i will always find myself writing for, cross-universal exchanges and the like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asks many questions, and he answers them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth and dare

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a headcanon about Allura being curious about the differences between Earthlings and Alteans and I j u s t _can’t_ **not** write about this trope all the time.

She doesn’t remember when they first began to accompany each other in the quiet hours of night as the rest of the castle falls asleep, but by now, losing sleep in lieu of spending time with Shiro has created bags under her princess eyes and has made her skilled at stifling yawns—much to Coran’s chagrin—in the middle of Paladin meetings.

She doesn’t remember what they spend all their time doing just sitting in each other’s presence, watching constellations pass by the glass windows and with the occasional conversation, but she’s found that there’s more than enough truth for her uncover about the Earthlings to last them for many days.

Usually she is inquisitive.

She always asks more questions than he can answer in a sleepless night, like what an apple tastes like or what thunder sounds like. He laughs and tells her that sometimes words can’t explain everything but she demands that he tries anyway.

And so he does, but she forgets the most of his answers anyway—she finds herself nodding and smiling as if she understands but she has no idea the meaning of the words that are coming out of his mouth except that his calm soothing voice tells her that he is more than willing to stare up at the black starry heavens of space for eternities with her leaning against him.

Most often she is hesitant.

His shoulder looks enticing to lay her head on and his hair begs to be tussled. He makes stupid puns and she laughs because seeing him smile makes her heart flutter and because if she laughs hard enough, she can playfully tap his shoulder for being such a terrible jokester or rest her forehead on his shoulder while she waits off her lasting giggles.

It’s silly, but she constantly looks for excuses to touch him, and he gives her plenty of opportunities. He doesn’t seem to mind all too much either, and he lets her sit closer and closer to him into the small hours of the night. He never moves away, and she likes to think it’s because he likes the feeling of her warm body against his or because he wants to wrap the ends of her long hair around his fingers.

But maybe tonight, she is _daring_.

“Hey Shiro,” she says, just above a whisper. “How do you show that you love someone on Earth?”

For a moment, everything is frozen. Only his eyes move, and they lock onto her eyes, searching deep deep into her soul. She lets him see as far as he wants to, and when he finds the answer, he slowly raises his hand to touch her face. Her breath catches when his fingers slide along the line of her jaw, and her mouth parts when he turns his lips to face hers.

“I think…” he then replies. “…kisses are universal.”


End file.
